


New beginnings

by donutloverxo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Gets a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: You and Steve take the next step in your relationship.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> this is a part two to white horse but can be read as a standalone as well.

It had been over two weeks since the incident at the club. You were still traumatised from it. You felt a bit guilty about it, Steve and your other friends had been through so much worse their entire lives but you barely ever see them complaining about it.

And really it wasn’t even that bad. You didn’t have a single scratch from it, you had no right to feel so scared. You weren’t some dainty precious coward princess.

You woke up heaving and gasping for breathe. It was the same nightmare third night in a row. This time you were being held hostage in a bank robbery. It was always some variation of what had happened at the club. You looked at the time on your phone. It was 2 am.

Steve was in London. He’d be awake right now. He had been extremely patient with you. He insisted he didn’t have to go on the mission, he wanted to take care of you. But you didn’t want to take advantage of his caring nature insisted he go and you’d call him if anything goes wrong.

You stared at his contact in your phone contemplating the idea. You didn’t want him to worry, but at the same time you would hope he shared his troubling thoughts with you. You can’t expect him to be completely vulnerable with you without doing the same yourself.

Finally you sighed and called him. He picked up on the second ring.

“Hey doll.”

“Hey Stevie”, you smiled staring out your window from your bed. Really it was ridiculous how just hearing his voice made you feel calm and safe.

“How come you aren’t asleep?”, he asked and you could hear some shuffling in his background. Maybe he sneaked away from his teammates.

“I… I had a nightmare sort of.” You said playing with the strings on your sweatpants. “it’s really nothing. I mean you’re out there saving the world and I’m still stuck on something that happened weeks ago.”

He breathed your name almost as a way to scold you. “Don’t say that. You’re allowed to be scared. It’s completely normal”, you hummed to that and closed your eyes. His steady breathing making your sleepy. “actually I have to talk to you about that. I was going to wait till I got home and ask you over dinner.”

You moaned forcing your eyes open “what?”

“Well Nat and Sam are moving in the tower. I had an apartment there a while ago but then… It wasn’t for me. It has one of the best security systems in the world. You’ll be completely safe there”, he said and hesitated “maybe we could move in there. Together?”

You were wide awake now. Living in the tower would be amazing since it’s closer to work but living with Steve? Waking up next to him every morning, snuggling him every chance you get. That really sounds like a dream.

“Yes”, you blurt out.

“Really? You don’t want time to think about it?”, he asked and you could hear the smile in his voice.

“No. I think it’s an amazing idea.”

“Well then I can’t wait”

“Me neither”, you replied and drifted off to a dreamless slumber.

Over the next month you left your studio apartment and moved your things to the much larger penthouse. It was quiet high up. You would have to get used to the height.

You asked your doctor to start you on the pill. Tony Stark had offered you a position to work as a tech in the Avengers tower. It was your dream job. You had no intentions to get pregnant right now. But the idea of having kids with the super soldier wasn’t completely repulsive… One thing at a time!

Regardless of you taking the pill or not. You wouldn’t get pregnant because despite dating for over four months you and Steve hadn’t had sex. Was that weird? You were living and planning your future with a man you hadn’t slept with?

You had some steamy make out sessions when you’d grab his hand and make him grope you. When you felt his erection poking your thighs through his pants. That excited you and scared you at the same time. He felt so big. You were excited to see what he looked like but would it actually go in? That was a silly thought really.

He had confessed to you that he was a virgin and he was just looking for the right partner. You had some experience in the field but the fact that he didn’t put some pressure on you. What if he found you lacking in some way? You weren’t the most beautiful woman in the world.

Besides sex wasn’t your best friend. Although you liked the idea of it, it was kind of overrated. You had done it too soon in your previous relationships, and you were the kind of person that learns from her mistakes.

You were snuggling with Steve watching Netflix when a steamy scene came on. It wasn’t too graphic but extremely aesthetically pleasing. You felt Steve shift his hips under you.

“You know, I went to the doctor today. She started me on the pill.” You had to be brave. Just how long were you going to wait. After a couple of glasses of wine you had some liquid courage in you.

He hummed as a way to acknowledge you. “Maybe we should go to the bedroom.”

You smiled to yourself and switched off the tv.

Steve looked at you lighting some scented candles in the bedroom. ‘To set the mood’ apparently. He felt his whole life flash before his eyes.

How as a small sickly boy he felt vaguely jealous of his best friend Bucky. He never looked good enough standing next to him. He never really looked good anyway. If girls did talk to him it was because of Bucky.

He now cringed whenever he thought of those double dates. Where his date looked like she’d be anywhere in the world but with him. While Bucky’s date looked at him as if he was her world.

After the serum he was able to get the kind of body women fawned after. He had many women throw themselves at him. But there was no way to tell if it was genuine. If they saw him, the poor sick kid from Brooklyn, or if they saw the fame and glory of Captain America.

But then he met you. The first time you looked at him, really looked at him, he felt as if he was being truly seen for the first time in his life. You didn’t care so much about Captain America or the serum, you cared about him, listened to him and saw him.

It was as if part of him was missing for so long, that he found in you. He didn’t know how he ever lived without you. Now he would gladly give up the shield and everything that came with it to be with you.

He looked at you staring expectedly at him, kneeling in the middle of the bed.

He had little to no knowledge about sex or women in general.

He remembered how sneaked a peak at Bucky and a girl out of curiosity. He saw Bucky’s head between the girls legs. He ran away before he could see anymore.

When he asked Bucky what it was like he’d give him advice on how to please a woman, as if he was ever going to use it, until now.

‘Just remember to get her off at least once before you, tis only fair’

He swallowed when he looked at your figure. It definitely was extremely hard to wait to be with you for so long. He had thought and dreamed of this moment since he met you.

He recalled all the times he got embarrassingly hard at the slightest tough from you. He hoped and prayed that you hadn’t noticed, or maybe you did notice and liked it, why else would you be here?

All he’d ever done was made out with a few women. And there was that time Tony gifted him a rubber toy that resembled a woman’s bits as a crude and mean joke. He would never admit it but he did use it once before throwing it away. It was good…he couldn’t imagine how much better a real woman would feel, how much better you would feel.

You got tired of waiting and him staring at you with a blank face and crawled to him to the edge of the bed. You cradled his face in your hands and stared into his sea green orbs. You placed a kiss on his slightly cold soft lips. You felt his hands reach and squeeze your hips.

His hands roamed all over your body greedily taking in everything. He manoeuvred you till your head hit the pillow. He took off his shirt exposing his burly physique to you. You sat up and touched his pecs, your fingers gliding down tracing his abs.

You took off your nightgown and tossed it away. You watched him stare at you in awe. His hands shakily touched them and fondled them. He grazed your nipples under his thumb. They grew harder with his touch. He curiously squeezed them between his thumb and finger. He looked up at your face when he heard to gasp. His was growing harder and more impatient by the second.

He pushed you down on the bed. He kissed down your body, between your breath, then finally to your mould covered by your panties. He slid your panties off your legs. You awkwardly closed your legs shut. He sensed your discomfort and took off his pants and boxers.

Before you could see him he pushed your legs open and knelt down. He was awestruck looking at your pussy. Your juices glistening in the lowlight made his mouth water.

“Wait”, you exclaimed “no one… no ones ever” you babbled shaking your head.

He pushed you down. The fact that he can do anything to you, manhandle you however he likes, evoked something primal in him. He stuck his tongue out and tentatively to lick a stripe up your lips. You gasped and clasped onto his head.

He licked a few stripes as you thrashed and squirmed on the bed. You were making his job harder for him. He put his palm on your stomach to hold you still. He sucked your nub and you moaned. He went back and forth between sucking your nub harshly and licking fast quick strips.

You pushed his head in your pussy and latched onto it with both your hands as you came. You felt breathless and weightless, as if you were floating on a cloud.

He lapped at you before moving to kiss you. He got worried when he saw tears in your eyes. He wiped them with his thumb. “Hey what’s wrong?”, he had gotten too excited and lost himself in the moment.

This was completely new territory to you. You had never felt this before. None of your ex boyfriends had ever went down on you or made you come. That was such a mind blowing orgasm. You wondered if you had actually had a real orgasm before.

“I’m perfectly fine.”, you said and gave him a hazy smile. “it’s your turn now.”

You pushed him up by his pecs and sat up on your knees in front of him. You looked down and saw his cock hard and up against his stomach. It was the biggest and prettiest you had ever seen.

You grabbed it with both your hand and gave it a few strokes and pulls. “It’s so big”, you cooed.

He was extremely thankful to the serum in that moment. The way you looked at it and tugged at it, as if it was the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen, and your compliment stroked his ego.

You opened your mouth as wide as you could and still struggled to fit him in it. You sucked at his tip and stroked the parts you couldn’t reach, which was more than half of it.

He bunched up your hair in his hand and groaned, trying to hold on from cuming in your mouth. It wouldn’t be too difficult for him to get hard again, what with you sitting right there naked as the day you were born, but he had other ideas.

He pushed your head away and tried to hold on by taking a few breathes. He bent down to kiss you, tasting himself on his mouth. You moaned in his mouth.

He broke the kiss to see you touching yourself. He wondered if you had been touching yourself with him in your mouth. Were you so desperate for him?

You slid two fingers in your pussy and smiled at his furrowed brows looking almost hypnotised by your pussy. “I’m afraid you won’t fit”, you giggled still on a high from your previous orgasm. “wanna taste?”, you asked and brought your fingers near his mouth.

He opened his mouth and sucked harshly on your fingers. Savoring your taste.

You climbed onto his lap staring into his eyes. You stroked his cock and lined him up to your pussy.

“I love you”, he said and tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear.

You bent down slowly and took him inch by inch in your pussy. “I love you too”, you moaned.

Having you around him, being inside you surrounded by your heat, felt as close to heaven as he would ever get. You were tight and snug and perfect. More perfect than he ever could’ve imagined or dreamed.

You bounced on his cock increasing the pace slowly and steadily. You kissed his shoulder then sucked on his earlobe.

You adjusted your hips to rub your clit on his pelvis with his cock hitting your g-stop you were on your way to your second orgasm. “Oh I’m gonna cum”, you breathed out in his ear.

“Do it, use me, cum on me”

You faltered and stopped gushing down his cock and screaming.

He laid you on the bed and started thrusting into you. You were still breathless and delirious from your orgasm.

He was always fascinated by how small and petite you were. With you under him and him draped over you, looking down at your face, he was sure that all you could see and feel was him.

He grabbed your hips and pushed harder into you. He was sure to leave bruises. Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad. It would be a reminder, for you, that you belong to him and him alone.

“Come on doll one more”, he was determined to bring you off one more time.

You moaned at him and wrapped yourself around him. You screamed and felt the knot in your belly release.

He hips stuttered, you felt him come inside you, his warm cum coating your walls.

He pulled out of you and laid down beside you trying to catch his breathe. You snuggled into his side and closed your eyes.

Maybe being here with you was a way the universe was paying him back for all the years he’d lost.


End file.
